


don't leave, just wait

by agalnamedval



Series: symphonic [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, High School, pre-Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agalnamedval/pseuds/agalnamedval
Summary: inspired by "stay together" by noah cyrus
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: symphonic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	don't leave, just wait

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit, it's been a hot second since I've written fanfiction of any kind, so i know this is a bit rusty (#yikes). frank/julie is one of my maaaany biases so i'm sure you'll see some more of these losers eventually!

Julie’s right hand instinctively flips open and shuts the lid of Kools in the pocket of her jacket as her eyes dart around the dark crowded room, looking for him. She had promised herself, and more importantly, Susie, that she would do it tonight, and she has no plans of not following through. 

She is sitting alone, lounging over the sides of an armchair, one hand gripping her half-full can of Natural Lite. It isn’t often that she is like this; nerves had never gotten the best of her before. Generally speaking, Julie was never the type to let show that they were. Any onlooker that was at least a little bit familiar with the social strata of Mount Ormond High School was more than aware that her normal disposition was one far more outgoing than what she is currently displaying. But then again, she normally isn’t worried about talking to a boy.

Her dark brown eyes continue to scan the many people filling the living room, trying to spot the slight figure of the boy in question. She knows he would be here, her friend Christina told her earlier that she had seen him around. Not having much luck in her search, the teen gets up from her perch to see if she would find more success if she wandered around the house.

Carefully weaving her way through the groups of people, occasionally giving a smile or small wave with the hand holding the beercan to those that she recognized, Julie manages to make it into the kitchen, where a small clique of juniors is hovering over the bowl of jungle juice on the kitchen counter. None of them are who she is looking for, however, and she is almost convinced that he either already left or found some other girl to be with.  She grits her teeth at the thought of the second option, trying her best not to jump to conclusions, as she finds herself reaching for the carton of menthol cigarettes in her pocket. This time, the brunette pulls the cardboard box out, turning on her heel to go out the sliding glass door behind her.

It takes her a moment to fully process what she sees, causing her to stop in her tracks as she reaches for the handle with the hand clutching her Kools. It’s Frank, at least she’s fairly sure it’s him, standing outside alone with the faint glow of the Marlboro Red he is smoking lighting up his facial features ever so slightly. 

Every bone in her body wants to turn back around and march back into the living room to return to her chair.  Julie won’t let herself, though. She takes a deep breath before downing the rest of the cheap beer in the can she’s holding. Biting her lip slightly as she crushes the can and half-heartedly throws it towards the overfilled trash can next to the kitchen table, she takes a deep breath before she finishes opening the door.

Cold air immediately greets as she steps outside, carefully closing the door behind her. The old metal frame isn’t quiet, causing the boy already out here to turn to see who it is. The high school senior offers a half-smile as she moves closer to him, trying to figure out the expression on his face. It appears to be one that seems to be slightly amused, if not a bit confused, though her interpretation could be completely wrong.

Not speaking just yet, she pulls a cigarette out of the box before returning it to its spot in her pocket. It is only after she carefully lights it with the gas station lighter in the front pocket of her jeans that she speaks.  “I don’t believe we’ve met before. My name’s Julie.” With that, she brings the cigarette to her lips and inhales, slowly exhaling the smoke as she pulls it away.

He raises an eyebrow at her, making her immediately feel unsure of everything she has done thus far. The silence is almost deafening as she watches him take a drag of his cigarette before responding. “I know who you are.”

Julie blinks a few times to restart her brain as she tries to find the words to say something to him. Every time she had played out this conversation in her mind before this had not gone this way at all, so she isn’t quite sure what to do.

“And judging based on your silence, you know who I am as well. I don’t bite, you know.”  Frank’s words pull her out of her thoughts, surprising her immediately. She hadn’t expected this either, so she figures she has to breathe and just go with it. Overthinking surely will ruin any sort of chance she had with him.

“Okay. I, uh, I’m sorry.” The teen still finds herself stumbling over her words, something else generally uncharacteristic for her. She forces herself to take another drag of her Kool, trying to do anything to calm her nerves before she ruins the moment if she hasn’t done so already.

It’s quiet once again, the cool air, characteristic to early fall of Mount Ormond, nipping at her exposed skin. Julie almost wants to crawl into a ball and die after this interaction, but she could wait to do that when she got home later tonight, whenever that would be. Susie would be disappointed, but at least she went through with what she promised she would do.

“Frank?” Her voice manages to work this time, and at least it isn’t wavering as it had been before. Maybe it was the alcohol or the nicotine or even her just becoming more comfortable despite the awkwardness that she had created, but whatever it was, it was working.

She turns to look at the other teen, finding him to be studying her expression and appearing to be more amused than anything at the moment. “Yes?” comes his response not too long after. At least he appears to be somewhat entertained, which she feels is better than nothing.

“Do you- do you want to, like, get out of here? I’m kind of done with this party and you seem a lot cooler than everyone else here.” Again, the brunette is more confident as she asks him this, finishing her statement with another drag of her cigarette.  She feels her heart beating in her chest as she waits for a response. Julie has never felt this nervous before when asking a boy out if you could even consider this to be a proposal of that sort. The mysterious, broody boy had caught her attention immediately, and she would be disappointed in herself if she didn’t at least try to get to know him.

“Yeah, sure,” Frank responds before stubbing out his cigarette on the protruding bricks on the exterior of the house.  She follows suit shortly after, even if hers isn’t close to being finished. Offering another smile, this one more genuine than the prior one, she leads the way to the side gate, deftly unlatching and pushing it open in one motion.

There is an air of contentedness as the two teenagers walk in silence away from the house party. Julie is unsure of where tonight is going to lead, but she knows it is going to be interesting, especially with Frank at her side.


End file.
